The Forbidden Love
by Park Young Rin
Summary: *edited*Ini adalah cerita tentang cinta terlarang.. Cinta yang seharusnya tak boleh terjadi.. Another IchiRuki’s fict from me..


Konichiwa…

Karoru iseng bikin story lagi nih.. Tapi IchiRuki.. Saking banyaknya yang request minta dibikinin IchiRuki -ngayal-.. Jadinya Bukan Cinderella apdetnya lama.. Gomennnnn banget buat yang uda nungguin Bukan Cinderella apdet.. Okeh.. Daripada Karoru kebanyakan ngoceh en ntar pada ketiduran XD, langsung aja baca critanya..

Summary : Ini adalah cerita tentang cinta terlarang.. Cinta yang seharusnya tak boleh terjadi.. Another IchiRuki's fict from me..

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite-sensei dan ga akan berpindah tangan..

_The Forbidden Love_

_By: . Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen ._

_A Bleach FanFiction_

_Forbidden One : I Did It For You_

Heaven and Hell..

Angel and Devil..

White and Black..

Sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa bersatu..

Tetapi bagaimana jika Angel dan Devil saling jatuh cinta?? Walaupun mereka tahu bahwa cinta mereka terlarang dan tidak mungkin bersatu?

--------TheForbiddenLove--------

Seorang malaikat sedang terbang mengitari taman bunga di sebuah daerah yang indah sampai seorang angel yang mirip dengannya menghampirinya.

"Rukia-chan, ayo kita pergi." Ajak malaikat itu. malaikat yang bernama Rukia itu mengangguk semangat sementara kakaknya tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Hisana-nee san" jawab Rukia semangat. Hisana tersenyum karena dia tahu kalau Rukia sudah menantikan datangnya hari ini. Hari dimana dia sudah dianggap dewasa dan dijinkan untuk turun ke bumi dan menjaga anak-anak yang terlantar. Hisana lalu mengepakkan kedua sayap putihnya yang indah, Rukia mengikuti kakaknya dan dia terbang dibelakang Hisana. Sesampainya di bumi, Rukia terkejut karena bumi tidak seindah yang dia kira. Dia merasa air mata meleleh ke kedua pipinya melihat keadaan bumi yang sangatlah berbeda dengan kehidupannya di surga yang indah. Hisana merasakan perubahan sikap adiknya itu dan datang menghampirinya. Hisana menenangkan adiknya itu sambil mengusap-usapkan pundak Rukia.

"Itulah sebabnya kita ke sini, tugas kita adalah supaya membuat kehidupan mereka lebih baik." Jelas Hisana. Rukia terdiam dan mengangguk. Hisana lalu mengantar adiknya ke sebuah daerah tempat dimana terdapat banyak anak-anak yang terlantar. Lalu Rukia seperti melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dan dia tahu bahwa…

'Dia bukan manusia. Siapa dia?' Tanya Rukia dalam hati. Lalu Rukia terbang dengan bebasnya –tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya; tanpa memperdulikan larangan Hisana yang melarangnya untuk berada jauh dari pengawasanya, Rukia terbang menuju tempat dia melihat bayangan tadi. Sesampainya dibalik tembok itu bukanlah hal yang diharapkannya untuk dia lihat. Saat Rukia menoleh ke belakang, seseorang langsung mendekap mulut mungilnya lalu menutup matanya dengan kain yang diikat dengan kencang dan menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang seperti Rukia itu buronan yang tertangkap dan menariknya ke belakang pintu. Rukia meronta-ronta tetapi tangan itu sangatlah besar dan kuat. Rukia tahu kalau itu adalah tangan laki-laki. _Tapi siapa??_ Pikir Rukia.

Rukia sekilas melihat rambut dan sorot mata orang itu sebelum matanya ditutup. 'Rambut orange dan bola mata warna cokelat. Siapa dia?' batin Rukia. Rukia bisa mendengar kepakan sayap yang sangatlah kasar.

"Kau mendapatkannya, Ichigo??" Tanya seseorang. _Ichigo??_ pikir Rukia.

"Tentu saja, tidak seperti kau yang tidak berhasil menangkap si Hisana itu!!" ejek Ichigo. Rukia menggeram marah mendengar dia menyemburkan nama Hisana dengan kasar dan tidak sopan.

"Urusai" sergah suara itu.

"Ayo pulang, Renji." Kata Ichigo. Lalu Rukia merasa angin menerpa wajahnya dan Ichigo membawanya terbang ke Neraka. Lalu Renji menjejalkan sebuah pil ke dalam mulut Rukia dengan kasar. Dan Rukia menelan pil itu. Rukia tidak tahu apa itu. hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah suara tawa kejam Ichigo dan Renji.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo menyeringai ke arah Renji dan Renji mengangguk.

"Darah malaikat kecil ini memang yang paling menggoda" kata Renji. Tentu saja iblis seperti mereka sangat menyukai darah malaikat.

Setelah mereka sampai di neraka. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke sel bawah tanah dan mengurung Rukia di sel tersebut.

"Ayo Ichigo" kata Renji

"Kau duluan saja, ada yang harus aku lakukan." Pamit Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada Aizen-taichou dan Ichimaru-taichou kalau kita berhasil menangkap salah satu keluarga malaikat Kuchiki." Seringaian tajam terlihat dari raut wajah Renji. Ichigo menangguk.

Setelah suara langkah kaki Renji menjauh, Ichigo membuka ikatan di mata dan kedua tangan Rukia dengan lembut. Tentu saja Rukia masih saja belum tersadar. Dan Ichigo memasangkan kekkai di sekeliling untuk mengunci reiatsu Rukia agar tidak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaannya. Lalu Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kegelapan sel.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Bagaimana hasil kerjamu, Renji?" Tanya Aizen

"Kami berhasil menangkap salah satu malaikat termuda dari keluarga Kuchiki." Renji tidak bisa menghilangkan nada puas dan bangga dari suara beratnya itu.

"Lalu dimana Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun?" Tanya Gin yang tetap mengeluarkan senyumnya yang memuakkan. (gomen Gin-fans..)

"Ichigo masih di sana." Jawab Renji. Aizen mengerutkan kening

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung. Renji mengangkat bahu

"Entahlah, tapi dia Ichigo. Dia tahu yang akan dia lakukan." Jawab Renji asal.

"Jaga bicaramu. Abarai" sergah sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakangnya. Renji menoleh dan melihat Tousen sudah ada di belakangnya. Renji terdiam dan memalingkan muka.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Kaname." Kata Aizen sambil tersenyum menyebalkan (gomen Aizen-fans..).

"Hai. Aizen-sama." Jawab Tousen sopan. Renji sebenarnya muak terhadap perlakuan Tousen selama ini padanya. Tetapi keinginan untuk membunuh Tousen ditahannya karena dia tidak mau mengecewakan raja iblis seperti Aizen ini.

"Dari mana saja kau, Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Gin. Renji kembali menoleh dan melihat Ichigo sedang berjalan dengan lagak tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya memasang kekkai di sekitar malaikat itu." ujar Ichigo jujur.

"Baguslah. Apa saja yang kau pasang?" Tanya Aizen.

"Hanya kekkai dasar. Kekkai pengunci reiatsu, kekkai untuk melemahkannya, dan kekkai pendeteksi." Jawab Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tousen.

Ichigo mengerling ke arah Tousen lalu bicara

"Kekkai pengunci reiatsu supaya dia tidak bisa menggunakan reiatsunya, aku memasang kekkai kedua untuk berjaga-jaga kalau misalnya kekkai yang pertama tidak berhasil, lalu kekkai ketiga supaya tidak ada yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaanya selain kita." Jelasnya. Aizen mengangguk puas.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat kalian." Kata Aizen. Ichigo dan Renji berlutut di hadapan tiga raja Iblis itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Kata mereka berdua lalu mereka pergi dari hadapan tiga raja Iblis itu.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Tenanglah, Hisana-sama.." ujar Hinamori yang berusaha menenangkan Hisana yang terus menangis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau adikku menghilang??" bentak Hisana sambil terus menangis. Hinamori terdiam.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Byakuya-sama tentang hal ini??" katanya. Hinamori terdiam. Panjang umur, Hinamori melihat kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan di sekitar mereka berdua. Hinamori menoleh dan melihat Byakuya dikawal Yoruichi dan Urahara berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Hisana berdiri mematung sementara Byakuya berjalan ke arahnya dengan anggun.

"Bya-Byaku-Byakuya-sama…" Hisana terbata-bata menyebut nama suaminya itu.

"Hisana." Kata Byakuya. Hisana terdiam, tidak mampu memandang wajah Byakuya. Mata hitam Byakuya yang dingin menatap Hisana yang menunduk.

"Dimana Rukia?" Tanya suara berat Byakuya. Hisana terdiam lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Jawab aku." Kata Byakuya

"Aku tidak tahu, Byakuya-sama." Bisik Hisana.

"Kau tahu mengapa dia menghilang, Hisana?" Tanya Byakuya lagi. Hisana menggeleng tidak karuan. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Kesehatannya menjadi lemah.

"Hisana-sama!" jerit Hinamori panik, Byakuya dengan sigap menahan tubuh istrinya yang pingsan dan menggendongnya menuju ke rumah mereka. Hinamori mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk ikut, peri Hinamori?" Tanya Byakuya dingin. Seketika itu juga Hinamori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, Byakuya-sama." Kata Hinamori pelan. Byakuya tidak mengacuhkannya lalu kembali berjalan sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya yang tergolek lemah dalam pelukannya.

"Bertahanlah, Hisana." Bisik Byakuya. Tentu saja tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar suara Byakuya bahkan Hisana sekalipun.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rukia tersadar dan dia bingung ada di mana dia sebenarnya.

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya. Dia terdiam dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya tetapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. 'Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini' batinnya.

Lalu dia mendengar suara kepakan sayap, dia lalu berbaring dan berpura-pura pingsan lagi, seseorang membuka pintu selnya. Tetapi Rukia tetap diam, membiarkan inderanya yang lain bekerja.

'Siapa dia?' batin Rukia.

Orang itu memeluk Rukia. Rukia terkejut karena sentuhan itu begitu lembut, tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, bukalah matamu." Bisik orang itu di telinga Rukia. Rukia tetap diam dan berpura-pura pingsan.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Rukia." Bisik orang itu lagi. Rukia terkejut mendengar orang itu menyebut namanya. _Mengapa saat dia menyebut namaku, suara itu terdengar sangat indah??_

Perlahan-lahan Rukia membuka matanya dan yang dilihatnya bukanlah seseorang yang diharapkannya.

"Kau?" bisik Rukia. Orang itu tersenyum kecil.

"Yeah, lama tak bertemu. Kuchiki Rukia." Kata orang itu. Rukia menangis.

"Mengapa harus kau??" sela Rukia. Orang itu kebingungan.

"Tapi ini aku." Bantah orang itu

"Mengapa harus kau yang melakukan ini, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Ini adalah perintah. Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Sudah cukup aku selalu berdalih karena aku tidak berhasil menangkapmu." Ichigo menjawab dengan muram.

"Tapi mengapa?" tanyanya. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja? Aku sudah melakukan hal terlarang!" Tanya Rukia penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak sanggup." Jawab Ichigo.

"Kau harus! Cinta ini terlarang Ichigo! Aku memang mencintaimu tetapi Byakuya-sama akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu tentang hubungan kita! Aku lebih baik mati di tanganmu daripada harus mati di tangan Byakuya-sama!" kini Rukia menjerit. Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Diamlah, aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau kau sudah sadar." Bisiknya. Rukia mengangguk lalu terdiam dalam pelukan Ichigo.

----To Be Continued----

Yay!!! Fict multi-chap Karoru yang kedua!!!-nyalain kembang api sama bunyiin terompet taon baru-. Gomen buat yang udah nungguin "Bukan Cinderella" apdet ya.. Dasar ujian sialan, maklum aja. Karoru abis mid semester sih.. Jadinya belom sempet ngetik.. Oh iya, jangan lupa poll buat ending Bukan Cinderella di profilku ya.. Gimana menurut kalian judulnya? Judul chapter ini Karoru ambil dari lagunya David Cook yang judulnya I Did It For You.. Cocok nggak sih kalo Karoru kasih judulnya per-chapter dari judul lagu-lagu??

Read n` Review please..

Chao!

. Karoru . Charlotte . Cullen .


End file.
